Raindrops on Roses
by Xx.Medusa.xX
Summary: I don't understand how I noticed her in the first place. I want to say it was her hair. Her fiery, red hair so out of place on this dreary night.


**A/N - **I'm trying to gradually fall back into writing. I have not written a story in over a year. My writing style is mediocre at best, this is also the first time I write an entire story in first person. I apologize for the crappiness.

But I still love you all whether you like my story or not. Seriously. Hearts for everyone.

Read, Review & make my day. Thank you for the support, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Such a boring life. Looking out this window, I see nothing but raindrops sliding down the window pane. The clouded, night sky above, the light pitter-patter of rain, slight breeze between the branches of the old Oak outside my window. Such peace and tranquility instills in me as I close my eyes and tilt my head back against the wall. Like a cue, a million and one thoughts go rushing through me in a matter of seconds. I take a deep breath and try to clear my mind again, for the third time in the past ten minutes. I just cant seem to quiet my mind. Not even a slight murmur. It was times like these were I wished I wasn't such an owl. It's gotten progressively worse throughout the years. When I was younger, about six or seven, I would just fall asleep later than usual. Then, the hours just kept adding on and on... Until eventually I just couldn't fall asleep, at all without some prescribed meds. My doctor keeps increasing the dosage amount, but to no avail. It's quite frustrating,<em> especially <em>when I _want _to sleep. Squinting I look at the angry numbers staring and mocking me from across the room. A quarter past three. I lay my forehead on the cold glass and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping myself tighter in my blanket.

What is time? I pondered this for a while as the light rain kept drizzling outside my window. _Time._

Time is but an invention made by mankind. What are we really measuring? Is time real? I mean, we are measuring space, right? The amount of space from one event to the next... But time does not have a definite end. Time is infinite. We, as humans, section time into hours, minutes, months, years. Night and day, we tend to perceive time as '_flowing_', but _time _has no end. I will die one day and the world will keep spinning. Time transcends all we could ever imagine. For _space_ and _time_ are only illusions. Where am I going with this? I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon.

The rain looks light enough to walk in... Might as well I suppose. Unraveling myself from my warm cocoon and giving a somewhat satisfying stretch, I walk towards my bedroom door and slip on my boots.

I do this often. Walk in the rain, it just... I don't know, it just has some sort of calming affect on me. It feels as if '_It can only get better from here_', you know? Knowing that whether the rainfall is heavy or light at the end, at the end there will always be a rainbow. Life is like that too and for some reason, it's comforting knowing that. Knowing that the world, the planet itself, has crappy days as well.

Have you ever taken a stroll at four in the morning while it drizzles? It's so quiet. It's just me and nature, and the cool autumn air mixed with the rain is quite refreshing. I take a deep breath and smile slightly. I know my hair is pretty wet by now. My stray, blonde strands clinging to my cheek. My shirt also clinging in various places. I don't care.

As deep in thought as I was, I don't understand how I noticed her in the first place. I want to say it was her hair. Her fiery, red hair so out of place on this dreary night. She was walking towards me, but not quite seeing me. As if she was lost in thought as well, her dark eyes seeming so far away. Unlike me, she had a hoodie on, but her hair just spilled out of it. We walked right past each other without a single regard. I tilted my face up to the night sky, letting the rain slide down my face in little droplets. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who likes to walk in the rain alone.


End file.
